The Canary Prince
by Girl who is bored
Summary: lame story, Mother Earth is going to read little Italy a story.


**A/N: SO BORED. I wrote this last night somewhere around one am to three am. So yes, I'm sorry if it's bad ok. So enjoy this story and review please.**

* * *

><p>"Mama, mama, I can't sleep" Little Feliciano said shaking his mother. His mother known as Mother Earth had reddish brown hair and amber eyes like her son. "Ugh, Feliciano please quiet down" Mother Earth said in a tired voice. "Can you tell me a story" Feliciano asked. "… I don't know Feli, I'm tired" she said. "Oh please" Feliciano said with the cutest voice. "Oh fine" she said getting up. She walked over to the book shelf and picked out a book. She then walked over to the bed where Feliciano was sitting on. "Alright, this story is called the canary prince" Earth said. Mother earth then opened up the book and looked at the first page. "Once upon a time there was a Queen who had beautiful long red hair and amber eyes that loved her son that had red short hair so much". "Like you love me" Feliciano said. "Yes, like us" she said before continuing. "The Queen and her son lived in a shinning castle with the king, but one day, the king died. Since the queen thought that her beloved son will be lonely, she decided to re marry" she said. "Will you re marry mom". "Let me continue please" she said messing up his hair. "The new king was a great man, but envied the boy and the queen's relationship. So, the king tricked his new wife by sending the prince to an abandoned castle. After so many months of being separated from her son, she became lonely. She kept on asking the new husband to go and see him but he kept on saying that he would visit him and servants would go and see him. But with the servants coming over to see him, they would not talk to the prince and he became lonely as well". "That's sad" Feliciano said. "Well Fairy tales usually start out bad" Mother earth said and then continued. "One day, a neighboring kingdom prince went hunting. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He then passed the abandon castle and saw the prince inside the tower of the castle. The neighboring prince wanted to know why the prince was in the tower but because of the height of the tower, his voice didn't reach the top. The neighboring prince then had an idea and made gestures to try to communicate with the prince. They did this for many days and grew a liking to each other. Then one day a witch passed by the castle and saw them. 'My, you look really ridiculous your highness, why don't you just go to him' the witch said in a harsh voice. 'He cannot leave his room, and there's no way to get up there. I sometime wish I had wings to get up there to see him' the prince said. 'Maybe I could help you with that' the witch said with a smile on her face. Up in the tower the prince noticed a book on the table. He opened it and word magically appeared:<p>

Turn the pages forward and will come to thee

Turn the page back and the man again you see

The young prince was confused as he read the page. Soon after the word disappeared and left the pages blank. After, the prince walked over to the window and a bird came flying in. The bird was a large canary by the look of it. He landed on the table and looked at the prince. The prince then realized that the bird was the man that was trying to talk to him. But how did he turn into a bird, how could he get him back. He then remembered the words in the book. He walked over to the book and opened it, then turned over one page. The bird then changed from the canary and turned into the blue eyed prince from the bottom of the tower. The prince being so happy to see him hugged him and never let go…"

Mother earth finished the first part of the story and looked over at Feliciano how was sleeping on her lap. She closed the book and put it on the night table and then picked little Feliciano. She kissed him on the forehead held him close. "Night Feliciano, soon you will meet your prince so please don't forget this last story I give you before I leave".

The End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok, story, so yeah. Please review, or else Mother Earth will get you in your sleep.**


End file.
